my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Matter Heist
---- The Black Matter Heist Meet the Crew In an abandoned warehouse space, dust gathered in the air and the walls as small particles drifted around in the rays of light that broke through the boarded up windows. In the middle of the room was a simple whiteboard with several pictures and blueprints pinned on as well as diagrams drawn in a very messy but descriptive style. A long table seating about ten or so chairs all around stood not too far from the large display board, as well as a small table off to the side holding up a coffee machine, and a tray holding sugars, stirring spoons and small coffee cups to keep off the dirt that littered the area. For something between villains it was very well organised, with the only thing off putting about it being the environment they decided to hold it in. At the white board, Metarutorōru in his watcher armour stood silently with his eyes gazing upon the door at the end of the room, a few of his lackeys either waiting by his side or setting up the room to look presentable for the incoming guests. All of them wore black from head to toe, wearing particular black surgeon face masks to protect their mouths as well as their identities. Metarutorōru leaned forward and tapped his metal fingers on the surface of the long table, tilting his head to the side before speaking out the side of his mouth to one of his men next to him. "Do our boys outside have any sight of our guests?" He said in a robot, monotone voice. The man nodded his head and brought a finger to his ear, supposedly pressing onto communication device to contact them. "Snake Pit to Crows Nest. Do you copy?". The man waited for a response in silence, not even giving any sort of sign that the other line picked up during that time. The only sort of sign that they had was the man continuing to talk into his device. "Do you have any confirmed sighting of our guests?". "Alright then, contact ground team to prepare escorting them inside, we don't want any heroes catching sight of us in this building...". "Copy, over and out." The man finished his conversation by bringing his fingers away from his ear and crossed his hands in front of his body, awaiting Metarutorōru's next instructions. "Judging from what I heard, you and Monty will be waiting by the door now?" Metarutorōru asked in a rhetorical robotic voice, prompting the man to nod his head and pick up a notepad laying on the table. Both him and another lackey continued on their way to the door, running through the room that caused echoes of their steps to bounce around. It didn't take long for them to reach the door and slip through to the other side, leaving Metarutorōru and the remaining men to wait in silence. While Metarutorōru was unfazed by the thought of being in a room with numerous villains, some of his helpers couldn't help but feel a bit worried about what might occur in the room. It wasn't like they were all well mannered gentlemen and women, and a fight would be bound to break out sooner or later. All they could really hope for was the meeting to be over and done with so that everyone could go home. By this time, the Black Blood Triad from Metarutorōru's branch knew well about his dealings and associations with a common group that's frequented their grounds to meet with him, so why he wasn't doing this whole thing with the same people seemed a bit off for them. "Alright ladies, its show time..." Metarutorōru said as he listened from beyond the door, noticing that there were numerous voices speaking from behind the door, whether it be introducing themselves to his men outside or between each other to catch up on the times. The doors swung open as one by one, certain individuals walked through towards the table with expressions varied and unique, a smile forming underneath Metarutorōru's mask as they came into view. They all walked over to the long table and took their seats, some sitting next to each other whilst some chose to sit alone. Some had been accompanied by a couple of body guards, whilst some already looked as though they didn't need any or had already eaten them. While not the top villains in the country they were still very deadly in their own right, and still very expensive, something that irked Metarutorōru when he had recruited them into this operation. Black Empyreal walked in and sat at the end closest to the whiteboard, accompanied by Kuebiko who sat right next to him. Saltie took his seat closer to the other end from the table, hands bound in cuffs that were chained together as a few men stood behind him with metal bucket like helmets over their heads. Not far from them was The Vohu Mano who seemed to lead these men in, wearing a fox like mask to protect her true identity from the others. Atilla the Hun took his own seat right before the white board on the other side of Black Empyreal and Kuebiko, a smile forming upon seeing Metarutorōru. In response, Metarutorōru nodded his head and turned away to pace left and right in front of the board as everyone got comfortable for the meeting. Violetta Ivanov was the last to enter the room with a whole group of black clothed triad members following after her, taking her seat at the other end of the table on the other side of Saltie, lifting her legs onto the table and chuckling at the large crocodilian creature. Saltie rolled his eyes and shook his chains upon seeing her, showing that there was no calm natured relationship between the two. "It's been a while green scales, hows prison going on for you?" She smiled in a mocking way. Saltie snarled from the corner of his mouth, "You won't be smiling for long once I'm out of these chains." he warned. "Then we'll make sure that you won't be getting out of them any time soon." She smiled again, turning to face the white board that Metarutorōru was waiting patiently at. "Shhh. The meeting's starting." Metarutorōru sighed loudly through his robotic helmet and threw his arms onto the table to support himself, his sudden weight causing the table to shake and cause anyone leaning on it to pull off, especially Violetta whose legs were thrown off to the side. "Now that we can begin. I would like to thank all of you for attending. For those that have joined me because of our connections to a certain seven society, I'm glad you could make it and I'm sorry that we couldn't have our other friends to attend." "Oh really? And why is that?" Atilla asked, leaning backwards into his seat with his arm over the back. "Because this is a matter that shouldn't be known to them. This is primarily for our gain and our gain only." Metarutorōru responded in a confident tone, pulling himself off the table and standing in front of the white board. "I don't think the society would like this Asha Vahishta. Working without their knowledge, you know especially how annoyed the Anaoshak can get when you work these high scale operations." The Vohu Mano spoke out with her arms crossed, taking a seat two seats away from Saltie. "Didn't realise this meeting was going to be a discussion between friends. Can we hurry up and know what kind of job your sending us on." Kuebiko sighed as his head leaned backwards out of boredom. Black Empyreal softly nudged Kuebiko's side with the back of his elbow and shook his head. "Don't get too comfortable around Metarutorōru. Just sit up straight and listen, be patient, he's getting to it." He warned before facing back to Metarutorōru at the board. The room went quiet as everyone lent their ears to Metarutorōru who allowed them the brief moment to talk whilst he switched places. Placing his hand at the side of the whiteboard, Metarutorōru looked around to make sure that everyone was listening before he moved on, not wanting to leave anyone behind without a fair warning. "I hope your all listening then because I'll only be saying this once. But before I talk about the job, I'll need to be explaining who we're dealing with here, just so you know how dangerous this job really is." Metarutorōru flipped the white board around its hinges to reveal its backside taped and pinned with numerous photos, pictures and documents, almost filling the whole board to the brim. All the members were confused at the sudden information thrown at them, some already picking a head start at what information they could see whether it be reading the documents of recognising some of the pictures. But once Metarutorōru allowed a short time for everyone to see what he was about to speak about, he stood in front of the board and clicked his fingers, gathering everyone's attention back on him. "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to introduce Saitama Industries, innovation to advance the human race. Started a few years back in the former CEO's garage, now one of the biggest corporations and weapons manufacturers in the world. Their current CEO, Mr. Urawa is very friendly with the hero society in Japan and buddy buddy with the military generals all the over in the USA. From what my informants have told me, is that Sataima Industries are currently working on nano technology that can enhance the ability of a human, which they plan to use to help make super soldiers for both the American and Japanese armies." "So is that what we're stealing? Nanotechnology?" Saltie asked as he sat still, holding back the urge to fight against the cuffs locked around his wrists. "Well, the nanotechnology is one of their greatest achievements. This kind of nanotechnology is special, however, as it isn't actually just normal robots. It's actual living organisms that are highly resistant to disease, killing off anything that the body recognises as foreign and dangerous. There is more but I would like to keep it confidential as it will be the prime target of this operation. Of course, there are other things that we'll be taking from there." Metarutorōru answered, tilting his head. "They're is also a weapon they call the Rising Dawn. A satellite linked weapon that will blast a pillar of solar energy into a location pointed by the weapon's laser. They've tested it before but it seems that the weapon is still under review after an incident not too far back." "So what are you planning to do once you get your hands on these things? Start a war? Destroy the world?" Atilla asked with a raised eyebrow, intrigued by Metarutorōru's want for these items. "Profit of course. Lets just remember that I am a businessman at heart, and all good heists need to come back with some money to put in the bank. Which is why I am paying you all a hefty sum of money for both your cooperation, and your silence." Metarutorōru said as he stretched out his arms in a friendly manner, the last few words directed at both Atilla and the Vohu Mano. Everyone around the table nodded their heads and continued to listen, some relieved that they were not contributing to a possible end of the world. "Alright then. So what's the mission?" Kuebiko asked in a patient voice. Metarutorōru spun the whiteboard back to the way it was first seen and threw a specific picture towards Black Empyreal, who caught it unfazed with one hand. Taking a look to see what was one it, he recognised the photo with an uncomfortable short gasp before placing it on the table. Kuebiko was interested in this sudden expression and took the photo for himself, looking at it with one hand to see what surprised Black Empyreal so much. "What do they have to do with this?" Black Empyreal asked in a worried tone. "Don't be getting worried now Black Empyreal. These are the types of soldiers that you'll be crossing paths with once your inside the building. They're origins are traced back to Saitama Industries so its a good chance you'll be dealing with weaponry up front from them." Metarutorōru laughed as he stood next to the white board. "I don't get it. What's up with these fellas then?" Kuebiko asked before passing the photo to Atilla across the table. "I mean they look pretty big but is it really something you should be worried about? We've gone against bigger heroes." He said in a un-worrisome tone. Holding and open hand out to Black Empyreal, Metarutorōru invited the villain to explain to everyone who they were. "When I first went against them they were under employment for the Aegaeon. That's where a lot of high profile villains are kept if they are too dangerous to keep close to society. I didn't know that these guys were from here but I guess it explains their powers... I mean yeah sure they've got quirks and that but these guys were trained to hunt like animals or something, and these guys are far from human. Think of like an army of B-Grade Allmights, tone down the power and all that and that's what you've got. I could only lose them once I made it kilometres from them, so who knows what'll happen once we get inside." "They can bleed though right?" Saltie asked with a smirk, looking towards Violetta who had her own sadistic smile planted on her face. "I don't know. Didn't try to make them bleed, maybe we can see once we get there." Black Empyreal shrugged before leaning back into his seat like Kuebiko. "Do you reckon these guys have got some of that nano tech too?" The Vohu Mano asked, leaning onto the table with her elbow to support her head. "Judging from what Black Empyreal has explained here, maybe a bit. Just enough to enhance their physical body. Did any of them shift their physique and shape? Like turn their arms into swords or something?" Metarutorōru said shifting the question onto Black Empyreal. Black Empyreal shrugged and shook his head, "Not that I saw. Though every hit I landed on them felt as if I was punching into a brick wall. So maybe they take this nano thing in short dosages that they just enhance their physical capabilities. I don't know about you guys but I may be having second thoughts about this whole thing." "Well that's impossible. Each one of you is fitted to the plan that I've made to approach this situation. Each very important with a vital part to play that will decide if we make it in and out." Metarutorōru persuaded, "Which is what I was planning to move onto if everyone here is ready?" Throughout the conversation, the photo of the beings in question had landed in the hands of Violetta, who took a good long look at the picture before flinging it back towards Metarutorōru. "Oh I am. I can't wait to see how resilient they really are." She giggled before placing her feet crossed onto the table again. Metarutorōru rolled his eyes and threw his arms onto the table, causing it to shake once again and throw Violetta's legs off, back onto the ground as well as force anyone leaning on it to go back to their seat. "I'll be splitting you all into three different groups. I've copied out maps and blueprints for all of you to take home with you, which you will receive once I've told you your team. Each set of documents is different, so hearing what you will have to do will make sense, so I don't have to see you guys ask each other why yours is different to another." Metarutorōru announced as a few of his lackeys stood by his side with folders in hand, ready to hand them once they've been called out. "Team 1 will be the distraction team consisting of Saltie, the Vohu Mano and Atilla the Hun. Please sit next to eachother so its easier for the both of you to read the documents." Metarutorōru instructed, causing Atilla to leave his seat from the front and join Saltie with his companions, nervously sitting down between the large creature and the masked woman as one of Metarutorōru's lackeys delivered a folder. "You're job is very straight forward. You will attack the back of the building, which is their docks section. Cause as much trouble as you want there but make sure all you've got is their attention. You can kill anyone or anything that moves there so feel free to be as chaotic as you wish." "Perfect. I was worried you'd be giving me a weak job like infiltration." Saltie sighed in relief, smirking as he looked down at Atilla. "I'd slap you on the back but I'm in a bit held up at the moment." "No need to. Don't really want my eyes falling out of my head." Atilla chuckled, feeling a bit at ease by the crocodilian's humour. "Team 2 will be an infiltration team consisting of myself, Violetta, Black Empyrean and Kuebiko. We'll be the ones retrieving the items and going inside, so I need as many light bodies as I can. Once we get inside we'll be splitting into two groups, so Black Empyrean and I will head to the nanotech, while Violetta and Kuebiko go for the Rising Dawn. Any other tech bring in for a bigger pay or use, they'll be bonuses." Metarutorōru continued, as everyone else gathered at the front end of the table. "The mission will commence in two days, so please read through your documents and discuss how you will approach this. Further notes that I want only you to know will be written down in your papers. We shall meet in the address listed at the top of the documents. Once your down with your papers and have remembered them, I will kindly ask that you burn them in the fire I've prepared outside those doors." Everyone began huddling up on their ends of the tables, opening and pouring out the sheets for everyone to look at. Whilst the distraction team knew that their job was very straight forward, the infiltration team was careful to look over their notes, knowing that they had to remember every corridor and route they'd take to get in and out. Metarutorōru had moved towards the group but remained standing whilst everyone sat, watching over the team to hear for any suggestions that he could put into the operation. Everyone nodded their heads as they continued reading, and with no further questions asked, everyone rose from their seats and took their leave, leaving one by one except for the Vohu Mano and Violetta. Both folders were thrown into the tempered flames that were lit inside a steel barrel, supervised by one of Metarutorōru's lackeys who farewelled each member that left. With only the two women to finish talking to, Metarutorōru signalled his men to pack up the equipment before finishing business, pressing a button behind his neck to trigger several mechanical sounds from the suit's helmet, allowing the mask of the suit to become loose for him to remove. Beneath his mask revealed a young Guy Guinto, whose hair had been pressed down by the helmet onto his forehead, and a young smile on his face. "Can't say that couldn't go any better." Guy joked as he placed the helmet onto the table. The Vohu Mano shook her head and leaned back on one leg, crossing her arms as she let out a disappointed sigh. "So how do you plan on keeping this whole thing quiet from the Septem Society? We're raiding a big company here and your putting me on the front lines on the outside. There'll be news coverage and the other members of the inner circle are bound to see it." She panicked. "Its fine. I'm sure you can come up with something, right Athena?" Guy smirked before playfully punching the Vohu Mano's arm. Though she didn't fight back, all she could do was glare at the young man with menacing intent. "The whole reason I'm keeping this from Cicero is because I know he'll confiscate the items from me and use it for himself. I need to make a profit if I'm going to be able to carry on with the next mission." "Next mission? What next mission?" Violetta butted in, surprised at what Guy had planned for the future. "He's talking about something to do with the Septem Society, which is none of your business..." The Vohu Mano said as she rolled her eyes. "Ummm. Excuse me? At this point I should be part of this little cult of yours considering the amount of shit I do for you anyway!" Violetta exclaimed feeling insulted, ready to trade blows with the older woman. "Before you two begin fighting, I'm glad that you two stayed back because there's something I wanted to discuss with you, since I've put you both in seperate teams from me." Guy butted in as he stood between the females. "Once the signals that both items have been collected, I'll need you to take out Kuebiko and Saltie respectively and leave them for the cops to discover." Both women fell quiet as they listened to what he said, not believing that Guy had ordered them to turn on their team mates once the job was finished. "A-are you sure? Why?" The Vohu Mano asked. "Keeps more of the cops off our backs as they go to collect them. And those three are the only ones of this operation that isn't linked to the Septem Society. Keeps them from directly discovering us and it would only really be their word to think on. Besides, Saltie would be sent back to Australia to face his punishment so I know that we won't be hearing from him anytime soon after this." Guy continued. "But Kuebiko just got out of prison after that little stunt of his after facing those Hero students. Why would you do that to him?" The Vohu Mano asked again, trying to see if there was any sort of mercy Guy was willing to spare. Alas, Guy shook his head and smiled, "We're villains. Why should we care what happens to them? And don't forget that I'm also doing the same thing with Black Empyrean, so you two aren't the only ones getting your hands dirty." "Does Atilla know about this then? If I attack Saltie without any sort of warning, don't you think that he will believe that I'll be going for him too?" The Vohu Mano quickly asked right after he finished, hoping that Guy had prepared something for him or informed him outside the meeting. "Atilla knows how a lot of my business works, I've worked with the man for sometime. He knows I'm willing to let go of associates if they're outside my personal liking. But if you're worried that he'll lash out at you for attacking the croc, then try not to look too intimidating for him." Guy shrugged with a devious smile, "I think I've talked too much today, I do have a personal life that I've got to get back too anyways." Violetta bowed her head with her hands before her, "Very well. You go home and rest sir, I'll help finish packing everything here." she said awaiting his response. "Good. Just remember where to store everything. And the documents with the red ex, I'll need you to burn those ones, they're better off gone than us losing them." Guy instructed before picking up his suit's mask and leaving with the Vohu Mano, leaving Violetta with the last of his lackeys to collect everything from the room and move them. Fastening his mask back onto his face, the pair walked out of the building into the bright light, showing that the area that the building was located look very abandoned and industrial, as if no-one had been here for ages. Graffiti layered the walls of several constructs and buildings, generations of art painted onto each other, all varying in colours and style. Some building walls had been worn down, black dirt climbing up their bodies with some spots layered in bird faeces, expected by the many nests that sat on high ledges and rooftops overlooking the area. A limo carrying Saltie was all that was left outside the building, with the men with bucket helmets waiting patiently inside for the Vohu Mano. Guy escorted her to the vehicle with his robot suit's metal making a distinct sound as it stepped along the concrete floor, with a slight scrapping sound every time he lifted his foot. "The next meeting for the Inner Circle with commence in a couple of weeks. I hope to see you there." Guy reminded the Vohu Mano as he watched her get into the seats at the back. "Likewise Asha Vahishta." ---- The Black Matter Heist